


Which Time?

by imhookedonaswan



Series: Birthday Gifts [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, daddy killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian's daughter wants to hear the story of how her parents met garners the question of "Which time?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Time?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainswanismyendgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the extremely talented and sweet Jenna (aka captainswanismyendgame) for her birthday!

“Killian can you put Ava to bed please? David just called and said that Leroy caused some sort of commotion at The Rabbit Hole again and could use some help,” Emma said to her husband as she quickly shrugged on her leather jacket and grabbed her keys.

“Of course love, be safe, tell Leroy I said hi,” Killian smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

“I will,” Emma smiled, “I'll be back as soon as I can.”

“Love you,” he said.

“Love you too, try not to let her fool you into letting her stay up past her bedtime,” she smiled and walked out the door. Killian turned and walked into the living room where he found his daughter sprawled out on the floor in front of the television and coloring.

“What are you drawing there little love?” he said sitting down next to her.

“The Jolly” his blonde 5 year old replied shoving the paper into his lap. The picture was a blob of navy blue and yellow that vaguely resembled his ship still docked in Storybrooke harbor.

“Now that's a masterpiece Ava, how about we put it on the refrigerator for your mother to see once she gets home?” he said standing up and then picking Ava up and balancing her on his hip.

“Yeah!” she said excitedly.

“And then we get you tucked into bed,” he smiled widely at her.

“Nooooo,” she pouted her smile now gone.

“Oh yes yes yes, come on love even princesses need their sleep,” he said placing the picture on the refrigerator door with a magnet and carrying Ava to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth.

“No not unless you do it too Daddy,” she said. Killian smiled and grabbed his toothbrush and they stood side by side, Ava on her little step stool so she could reach the sink and brushed their teeth.

“All done?” he asked once she rinsed and spit, she smiled widely at him in response showing off her now clean teeth, “Beautiful all right let's get you to bed,” he said leading her into her bedroom and getting her into some pajamas and into her bed without much struggle.

“All right love, you sleepy?” he asked sitting next to her on the bed.

“No I'm not ready yet, I still need Ducky,” she said looking at him with her big blue eyes so much like his own. Killian sighed and fetched his daughter's prized stuffed yellow duck that Dave and Mary Margaret had given her the day she was born.

“Okay you have Ducky, you have on your favorite pajamas, you have your nightlight on, I think you're ready to go to sleep,” he grinned at her.

“Can I have a story? Please Daddy?” she asked her bottom lip jutting out into a pout. Killian felt his resolve crumble, what harm could one story do?

“All right little love, what story do you want to here?” he said motioning for her to scoot over so he could sit on her bed.

“Tell me about how you met Mommy,” she said cuddling into his side.

“Which time? We've only met about 3 separate times,” he chuckled, remembering the agreement he and Emma had about not telling Ava about the time Emma seduced his past self in a tavern, “Do you want the very first time I met your mother in the Enchanted Forest when she tied me to a tree, when I found her in New York, or when Henry and I rescued her from a tower in a bizarre version of the Enchanted Forest?”

“Tell me about the time you found Mommy and Henry in New York,” she said, “That's my favorite.”

“That's mine as well love,” he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and began telling the story, “Well I suppose it started with Pan's curse on the town, Regina could cast a counter-curse but it wouldn't protect Emma and Henry so we had to say goodbye to them at the town line. Now your mother and I hadn't admitted our feelings to each other yet so I had to be content telling her that I would think about her everyday that we were separated. Do you know what you mother said to me?” he asked.

“Good,” she responded with a smile clutching Ducky to her chest.

“Aye, that gave me enough hope to try to find a way to get back to her. But first I had to get my ship back, you see another pirate had taken it and with the help of Ariel I was able to get it back,” Killian swallowed thickly still ashamed of how selfish and cruel he was to Ariel.

“But...” Ava prompted once she realized her father was lost in thought. Killian shook his head slightly and continued on.

“But I knew once a bird with a message to find Emma and a vial of potion appeared on my deck, that a curse was coming. All I had to do was outrun it and I could get back to this world, and more importantly to your mother. I also had to trade away something that meant so much to me just for the chance to see her again, but your mother was worth that chance. So I traded the Jolly to Blackbeard for a magic bean that took me right outside your mother's new home. I must have stood outside her door for a good 20 or so minutes pacing back and forth trying to build up the courage to knock on the door. And when she opened the door, still in her pajamas, it was all worth it. Just to see her face, to hear her voice made it all worth it,” Killian smiled softly to himself and looked down to see Ava fast asleep. He bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead and carefully got out of her bed so he didn't wake her and walked out of her room, making sure to keep the door cracked open.

“You weren't finished with the story you know,” a voice said behind him. Killian jumped and looked to see Emma leaning against the wall just outside of Ava's room.

“Well seeing as how my audience was asleep I didn't feel the need to include the part where you kneed me in my privates and had me arrested,” he smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

“Hey a strange man in all leather just showed up at my door and tried to kiss me, I still stand by my decision. Besides it all worked out, didn't it?” she asked playfully.

“Aye I would say it has, quite wonderfully,” he said before pulling her in for a kiss. When she pulled back he could see a questioning look in her eyes, “What is it Swan?”

“I've just been wanting to ask you something,” she said biting her lip nervously.

“Well I'm all ears,” he reassured her.

“What do you think about having another one? I think it's about time Ava had a little brother,” she said looking at him hopefully.

Killian answered her question with a kiss, burying his hand in her hair, and unable to keep a smile off his lips.

“I'll take that as a yes then,” Emma giggled.

“I would love to make another baby with you,” he said before he picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder, “In fact I think we should start now,” he said as he carried her to their bedroom and kicked the door shut.  


End file.
